spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 115: Neverlight Grove
=Kapitola 115: Neverlight Grove= Druhého dne si Abdul strarostlivě prohlíží Chara. Drak ztratil téměř veškerou barvu a postupně vypadávají všechny zuby. Jestli se tu zdrží dlouho a nenajdou něco co by draka jeho prokletí zbavilo, jistě tu umře. Zbytek skupiny, ačkoliv jim strach o draka není cizí, nasává atmosféru Neverlight Grovu. Záplavy světel a různých zápachů jsou jen začátek pohádky. Kapání vody a zvuk desítek potůčků v naprostém tichu a klidu skryté jeskyně je neskutečně okouzlující. Čarovná světla pomalu mění své barvy mezi modrou, žlutou, červenou a zelenou. Okolo procházejí v tichosti oživlé houby za svými denními běžnými činnostmi, jako jakýsi podivný řád mnichů. Také díky tomu je prozatím skupina relativně šťastná že drak nebude jejich hostitelům působit potíže. V táboře hrdinů už pobíhá Stool který opakovaně hrdinům děkuji za svůj návrat domů a je celý natěšený že jim ukáže svůj domov. The Tours Hrdinové společně se Stoolem procházejí skrze celý Neverlight Grove. Malý Myconid jim ukazuje nejrůznější části své kolonie. První převis severních teras obsahuje kruh stavitelů kde myconidové tancují a téměř spórami zpívají kamenům a stromovým houbám které tvoří převisy jeskyně. Kámen kolem nich se pomalu mění podle jejich, zdá se, představ. Stool vysvětluje že stavitelé s nimi byli vždy a že dělají místo aby si myconidové měli kde hrát a bydlet. Na vrcholu severních teras Hebopbe, vůdce kruhu Sporerů prochází mezi lány hub Rothé, masa underdarku. Ostatní myconidové jeho relativně velkého kruhu dělají to samé. Spóry které z nich padají podporují růst jedlých hub. From left to right Yrberop, Leader of the Circle of Sporers Gasbide, Leader of the Circle of Builders Hebopbe, Leader of the Circle of Growers Nadšený Stool chtěl původně další místo nechat jako poslední, ale už se nemůže dočkat jak hrdinové potkají Yrberopa, vůdce kruhu spórerů. Tento rozrůstající se kruh se stará o pěstování nových myconidských sproutů a zároveň tráví čas s těmi kteří se nedávno odprostili od země a získali vědomí. Stool o velkém myconidovi vypráví a chce hrdiny seznámit, ale pak se zasekne. Sovereign Phylo mu zakázal spojovat více Spórovacích konverzací dohromady. Facese a ostatní to zaujme, Stool o tom mluvil již ráno když přišel. Dával si hodně pozor aby pořádně hrdiny přespóroval a pokud by to bylo možné zdálo by se, že to malého myconidka zpotilo. Faces a ostatní se Stoola ptají jestli to takhle bylo vždy. Stolička víceméně souhlasí. Říká, že mu chybí masové meldingy, které byli dříve pravidelné, ale jeho Sovereigni jsou určitě chytřejší než on a vědí to lépe. Zároveň je nadšený protože Yrberop vysvětloval že bude mít spoustu bratříčků a sestřiček. Abdul s Facesem si prohlížejí lány nových Myconidů kteří se pěstují a jeden z nich si neodpustí srovnání s nacionalistickým národem jiného světa. Hrdinové potom pokračují na své obchůzce a setkávají se s kruhem Explorerů, vedeným tříhlavým myconidem jménem Rasharoo. Stool vysvětluje že tenhle kruh chodí na procházky často a vědí přesně kdo co je. Předposlední zastávkou je mohyla kruhu lovců. Zde skupina myconidů stojí na místě a viditelně o něčem naprostém tichu diskutuje. Rasharoo, Leader of the Circle of Explorers Stolička už se téměř chystá prohlídku uzavřít když se ho May’Tana ptá na vnitřní kruh o kterém mluvili Sovereignové Phylo a Basidia. “Šmarjá nojo… já bych úplně zapoměl, ono je to nové víte? Mě to říkali včera, samí novinky tady, samý dobrý nápady mají.” Skupina poněkud hrdě pozoruje nejen Stoolovu schopnost vyslovovat jednoduchá slova, ale také jeho přizpůsobivost. Malý Myconidek zavede hrdiny do středu samotného Neverlight Grovu kde zrovna Sovereign Basidia oživuje mrtvou bytost kterou včera donesl Kruh lovců. Pětice sleduje jak se bytost o třech nohách po chvilku porůstání květinami postaví a pak vyrazí na jakousi “obhlídku” kolem města. Sovereign potom přistoupí ke skupině a všechny pořádně pospóruje do takové míry že se někteří členové skupiny opět musejí otírat. Potom s nimi Basidia dlouze hovoří o jejich pobytu v Neverlight Grove. Přeje si aby se, tak jak se to dělalo vždy” opravdu zapojili do kruhů sadu a pomáhali kolonii. Jejich odměnou bude bezpečí, jídlo, voda a prostor pro meditaci zde v tajném sadu. Faces a ostatní zkoušejí s vůdcem houbího lidu mluvit o změnách ale fialový myconid jen složitě hledá slova. Potom vyráží se skupinou na podobnou obhlídku kterou právě dokončili se Stoličkou. Je vidět lehký rozdíl pohledů dvou rozdílných myconidů. Tam kde Stool vyprávěl o hraní a povídání, mluví Basidia o nebezpečí, boji o teritorium, snaze uživit malou kolonii která se rozůstá a jejich schopnosti přežívat v jejich “jeskyni lásky”. Konec prohlídky je jiný. Sovereign je ve skutečnosti schopný říct hrdinům něco o zbylých dvou kruzích. Inner Circle je kruh vytvořený pro vůdce Myconidů. Patří do něj Basidia, Phylo a další dva Myconidové. Tento kruh prý občas spóruje i s vůdce jiných kruhů a pomocí toho se předávají informace mezi kruhy. Basidia je z nového stylu smutný. Chápe jeho výhody, ale chybí mu staré masové meldingy. Poslední kruh je součástí věci které Phylo říká “see-kret”. Jedná se o Circle of Master, kruh mistrů umění. Tento kruh má na starosti oslavy, písně a další tance které dříve dávali myconidové dohromady při společném meldingu. Na konci této prohlídky se hrdinové rozdělují do svých vybraných kruhů. Circle of Hunters Abdul, tak jak slíbil, skončil v kruhu lovců. Stejně netušil kde jinde by mohl být užitečný. Loobamub ho kvalitně naspóruje a Abdul se stává součástí praktické debaty ohledně ochrany Neverlight Grovu. Myconidové mluví o skupině kousavých hadů, gricků, jak si Abdul uvědomuje, kteří sídlí v jednom z okolních tunelů. Skupina hovoří o tom že se musí zjistit jejich přesná pozice od kruhu Explorerů a pak se musí zařídit jejich přemístění nebo uzavření těchto tunelů. Myconidové vyjadřují nadšení z Abdulovy přítomnosti a on cítí že by si přáli aby jim pomohl se spoustou věcí. Loobamub je ale zklidňuje, sám již pro Abdula úkol má a bojí se, že by hejno Gricků mohlo být přes Abdulovy, jakkoliv mocné, síly. Potom Loobamub Abdula seznamuje s největším problémem Sadu poslední doby. Díky neschopnosti vnímat čas správně se Abdul nedozví jak dlouho tento problém Myconidy trápí. Loobamub zavede Abdula do černé části jeskyně západní straně sadu. Zde, jak si Abdul okamžitě všimne panuje tma a absolutní absence hub. Zdroj těchto problémů dřímá nedaleko. Velká černá změť hub, výhonků a dalších rostlin obalených okolo černého slizu se krčí u zdi. Abdulova paměť rychle skočí k oživlému bahnu které probudil v jeskyni jen pár dní po jejich útěku z Velkynvelve. Tehdy ho ta bytost, ne nepodobná této srazila na zem dvojicí silných ran. Snad dnešek bude jiný. Trpaslík se ještě jednou ohlédne aby se ujistil že jsou Myconidové za ním, ačkoliv si není jistý že mu budou jakkoliv schopni pomoci v případě problémů a pak vyrazí proti Shambling Moundu. Shamblig Mound Human Comparison Hned z první rány se Abdulova sekera zasekne do tvrdého kusu Zurkhwoodu který musí sedět ve středu hory schnilých rostlin. Abdul periferně vidí jak po jeho stranách vstávají velká chapadla tvořená houbami a mechem která ho o vteřinu později tvrdě praští z obou stran. V další moment už je Aresův Válečník drcen ve středu oživlých rostlin. Po neúspěšném pokusu se osvobodit na sobě najednou Abdul cítí ruku. Loobamudova velká houbí ruka ho vytahuje z mechu a tvrdých kořenů a postaví ho zpět před jeho protivníka. Abdul rychle kývne hlavou na znamení díku a s nově nabitou nadějí a silou vyrazí proti rostlině která tyranizuje celý sad. O několik seků později stojí velice pobitý Abdul nad zbytkem oživlých květin které ho drží kolem nohy. Pustí svou sekeru, přimáčkne se k moundu štítem a přiloží svou ruku na jeho hlavní kořen do kterému se předtím zasekla sekera. Síla Arese projede jeho tělem a Myconidové i Trpaslík sledují jak smrtelná černota obklopuje místo kterého se dotkl. Nekróza se rozšířuje po všech listech i kusech hromady rostlin a tam kde projde se místa rozpadají na prach. O pár vteřin později stojí udýchaný trpaslík nad hromadkou černého prachu. Myconidové za ním pomalu vysílají emoce oslav a radosti. Abdul, který si uvědomuje nechybělo moc a byl by mrtvý se vylečí a pak si dovolí úsměv. Circle of Sporers Mezitím Arthur který se na základě podivných gest která viděl při obhlídkách rozhodl připojit ke kruhu Spórerů připojuje do relativné malé zahrádky myconidků kterou prochází Yrberop, vysoký myconid který se při pohybu podivně klátí a houpe. Arthur stojí několik minut bez povšimnutí, svůj nápad odkašlat si rychle zavrhne protože ví že ho Myconid pravděpodobně neslyšel. O chvilku později se několikametrová houba otočí a pomalu se houpavě došourá k čarodějovi. Potom co se Arthur otře od zbytečného množství spór zaslechne Myconidův hlas. “Aaano.. Anoo.. co tě sem přivádí maličký?” Myconid má v Arthurově hlavě podivný konejšivý hlas a jeho intonace opravdu napovídá že je zvyklý mluvit na děti. Jestli to tak opravdu je, nebo si to tak Arthurův mozek jen překládá čaroděj netuší. “Dobrý den, viděl jsem co jste tu dělal, a už nevím co dělat.. Z nouze hledám pomoc kdekoliv.” “Pomoc? Ano? Jakou pomoc, copak tě trápí, stalo se ti něco? Ublížil ti někdo, ztratil jsi snad něco?” “Ano, ztratil. Svou moc nad magií.” “Sám jsi ztratil, sám si hledej.. Áno.. Projdi místa kde jsi byl.. Áno, kde jsi jí nechal?” Arthur začíná pochybovat o vlastní sanitě, opravdu přišel hledat magickou pomoc do kolonie hub která netuší ani co je to cantrip? On který studoval na samotné magické univerzitě? “V jeskyni.. “ řekne suše čaroděj a zoufale se rozhlíží po sadu zatím Yrberop vypadá že na něj zapomněl. Prochází mezi malými myconidy a zpívá jim. “Spinkej sladce houbičko, nech si něco zdát.. Zítra bude bude velký den, dnes už musíš spát..” Sprouts Arthur se už chystá odejít když na něj velký myconid promluví. “čaruj” “Prosím?” “Čaruj.. Vyvolej něco.. Jestli to tak je, tak je, jestli ne, tak ne. Dokuď to sám nebudeš vědět nebudeme to vědět ani my. Nemůžeš se toho bát maličký…” “Hmmm…” Arthur si uvědomuje o čem Yrberop mluví. Skrze jeho rapport spóry se dostal Arthurovi do hlavy a dozvěděl se o jeho strachu. Arthur si uvědomoval že bude něco špatně, ale bál se to zkusit. Bál se udělat poslední krok který by ho ujistil že kouzla čarovat nemůže. Arthur se nadechne a zkusí použít Fly. Nic se nestane. Arthur lehce zpanikaří a zkusí na sebe použít Mage Armor. Jediné co se stane je jakási zbytková energie která rozhodně nefunguje jako brnění. Zkoprnělý a ztuhlý Arthur pomalu zvedne zrak k vysokému Myconidovy, který kouká jeho směrem. “Hmmm” Arthur se malinko rozklepe. Je mu jasné že mu Myconid nepomůže a jeho strach se právě potvrdil. Nešlo o únavu. “Jsi tu špatně.. Áno.. Spletl ses maličký.” “Uh… co-cože?” “Ztratil jsi magii, rozumím ti. Ano, to víš že jo maličký. Všechno najdem… ale tobě se už nic z ní nevrátí...” Arthur cítí jakýsi povzbudivý úsměv, asi takový jaký by jste dali dítěti kterému upadlo kandované ovoce. “.. ale jsi tu špatně, mám magii, ale ne tu kterou hledáš.. Vyraž za nimi.. Nahoru.. Stavitelé.. A pozor ať cestou neuklouzneš…” Myconid se okamžitě otočí na pole houbiček za ním a pokračuje v hovoru ačkoliv již nemluví na bývalého čaroděje. Arthurovi zní jeho hlas v hlavě ještě cestou na severní terasy. “Máš má houbičko dávno spát... “ Arthur cestou za Kruhem Stavitelů potká Abdula který nosí v náručích kusy mrtvého Shambling Moundu do Inner Circlu kvůli oživení. Trpaslík si všimne Arthurova výrazu a nahlas se ho ptá jestli je v pohodě. “Jo.. asi.. Já nevím..” “Co se děje?” “Asi jsem přišel o magii…” “Cože?” “Jdu .. za stavitelema..” “Huh?” Arthur okolo Abdula projde a nereaguje. Trpaslík se chvilku dívá za ním a pak pokrčí rameny a pokračuje v odnášení zbytků. Kdyby věděl co se myconidové chystají s mrtvolou dělat, zabil by Shambling Mounda něčím co ho nerozsype po půlce sadu... Inner Circle Po skončení prohlídky se Sovereignem Basidiou May’Tana rovnou zůstala ve společnosti Sovereigna Basidii, který o den dříve říkal že na ní něco je a že by jí dnes rád viděl ve svém kruhu. Nyní se May opatrně příblíží zpět k Soveignovi a ptá se proč to po ní včera chtěl. Sovereign obnoví své spóry na May’Taně tak důkladně že v konverzaci zůstane pouze on a dvojice Myconidů po jeho boku. Potom začne dlouhá debata. Mluví se o termínu který se Basidia naučil teprve nedávno. “Chyba” je něco čeho nesobecký národ nebyl schopný. Nyní má velice opatrný Sovereign Basidia strach že tuto “Chybu” Phylo dělá. May’Taně po nějaké době dojde že je Basidia jen opatrný a bojí se s ní mluvit. Dokáže fialové houbě, že se jí dá věřit a zjišťuje co bude dál. Sovereign začne mluvit o meditaci, má mnoho otázek a ptá se May’Tany na to jak toho dosahuje. Nezaskočená Drow-elfka vše vysvětluje aniž by věděla proč se na to Sovereign ptá. O chvilku později jí to Sovereign řekne. Chce aby zjistila co se děje v zahradě vítání. Hrdinové tam několikrát nebyli puštěni a bylo jim slíbeno že se tam zítra půjdou podívat. Sám Sovereign Basidia tam nesmí, aby nezkazil “See-kret”. May’Tana stále nechápe. Fialový Myconid si přešlápne, téměř jako člověk který je lehce nervózní. Drow-elfce je jasné že toto není ten případ. Potom Sovereign mluví o schopnosti opustit vlastní tělo. “Astrální Projekce a Cestování” Než stihne May vůbec reagovat cítí ze Sovereignova hlasu pýchu. “Překvapil jsem tě tím že znám toto slovo? O tom až později.” “Mluvím samozřejmě o schopnosti opustit vlastní tělo a cestovat. Naše spóry tento proces umožňují, možná protože v každé spóře je kus nás samotných, část toho čemu vy měkáči říkáte duše..” May’Tana absolutně nečekala podobný druh diskuze a rozhodně ne s Myconidem. Stále ale nechápe co se děje. “Moment sice už chápu proč po mě chcete to co chcete, ale jak můžete vědět že to dokážu?” “Kvůli němu.” May’Tana cítí jakousi důležitost na Sovereignových slovech. Hlavou ji probleske myšlenka. “Němu?” Sovereign Basidia začne vyprávět. Mluví o muži. Který prý seděl, tam kde ona teď stojí. Měli něco společného. May’Taně se malinko stáhne hrudník. Prý byl také Drowem. May’Tana s sebou cukne a pak si uvědomí kolikrát za jejich krátkou návštěvu stihli Myconidové splést jejich pohlaví či druh. “Ne-nepamatujete si jeho jméno?” “Ne” “Říkal jste že jsme měli něco společného.. Co?” “Tu věc.” May’Tana skrze spórové spojení posílá nevyřčenou otázku. “Toho ptáka.” Drow-elfkou projedou emoce jako kdyby jí zasáhl blesk. “Často o něm mluvil. Vstávání z popela. Světlo, tma. Řekl mnoho moudrých věcí…” “Umm jako třeba?” Ptá se co nejnezaujatěji May’Tana ačkoliv je jí jasné že Spórové spojení nemůže olhat. Sovereignův hlas se v komunikaci neznatelně změní jako by se snažil o imitaci. “Každého dne prohlížej zrcadlo svého srdce a dobře jej oprašuj. Neměl rád větu “Člověk zní to hrdě.” Věřil, že mu prospěje, i to co jiným škodí. Protože prý není nad znamení, v němž se mistři rodí.” “A nyní bych rád aby jsi zkusila to oč jsem tě žádal.” “To se ti lehce řekne ty vole..” pomyslí si May’Tana aniž by si uvědomila že je stále na chatu. Sovereign zůstává zticha a klidný. May’Tana se posadí a pokusí se uvést do meditačního tranzu. V tom stavu v jakém aktuálně je, to úplně nejde. Okolo prochází Arthur a vypadá jako by mu uletěly včely. May’Tana Circle of Masters Faces má mezitím úplně jiné problémy. Na Phylovo doporučení se nechal zařadit do kruhu mistrů, ale posledních deset minut co Myconidové hovoří absolutně netuší co se děje. Vůdce kruhu, Myconid jménem Breberil s falickou hlavou není pravým pánem Circle of Masters. Basidia včera mluvil o Myconidovi jménem Yestabrod, který se ale přestal účastnit meldingů ve svém kruhu a posílá místo sebe “zásatupce”, Faces sice chápe že jde o zástupce, ale myšlenky Hub v kruhu jdou úplně mimo něj. Circle of Masters “zasedá” kolem nové porostlé hromady kamení která stojí nedaleko Inner Circlu a tábora hrdinů. Když se po nějaké době přesune pozornost v kruhu na facese tak warforged získá novou naději že si prosadí svou, ale opak je pravdou. Yestabrod má na Facese spoustu podivných otázek. Ptá se například na druhy oslav které Faces zná. Zmatený Faces mluví o různých oslavách ale sám přitom myslí na svůj cíl. Chce vědět co je v tajné části jeskyně a zároveň se snaží Myconidy přesvědčit že by to měl vidět. Na jeho prvotní žádosti o vpuštění za Yestabrodem do Zahrady Vítání jak Myconidové v tomto kruhu nazývají místo za palisádou z probuzených zurkhwoodů je vždy odpovědí “ne” a “musíme zjistit jestli by ses yestabrodovi líbil”. Faces se tedy snaží přicházet s co nejlepšími nápady a zároveň přitom z Myconidů vytáhnout co nejvíce informací. Debata však není jednoduchá protože veškeré plánování probíhá bez potřebných termínů a většinu času se Breberil a ostatní pouze cachtají v určitých věcech bez významu. Když se Warforgedovi konečně podaří dostat z Breberila o co vlastně jde, je před postavena další žádost. Jde o jakési vítání. Něco se má stát a Myconidové se na to chtějí připravit. Faces to chápe jako příchod, protože Myconidové často mluví o vítání a představování sami sebe. Facesův návrh parády kde procházejí různé kruhy, představují se a ukazují co umí vyvolá v Myconidech kruhu nadšení. V záchvatu nápadů pronese Breberil že “Ona bude moc ráda.” Označení rodu v Facesově hlavě okamžitě rozezní alarm. Do teď si to neuvědomoval, ale Myconidové se vyhýbají rodovým označením. Nic divného když sami pohlaví nemají, ale zde se mluví o něm koho záměrně nazvaly ženou. Faces okamžitě vyzvídá, ale jediná další věc kterou od Breberila zjistí je “Dáma”. Debata trvá dlouho ale Faces je nakonec úspěšný, podaří se mu přemluvit Breberila aby ho vzal za Yestebrodem. Ten souhlasí a dvojice vyráží k Yberopově školce za kterou se vstup do zahrady vítání schovává. Jediné co se Facesovi honí hlavou je termín který Myconid použil když ho konečně přemluvil. “Garden of Horror”... “Garden of Horror?!” Breberil, Yestabrod’s Represenative for the Circle of Masters Circle of Builders Arthurovi trvala cesta na Severní terasy déle než běžnému Ochre Jelly. Schopnost vyrovnat se ztrátou magie není něco co by ho učili v jeho rodině, nebo snad na té pitomé univerzitě. Arthurovi projede hlavou jak nesnáší danné postupy a to že se věci mají dělat přesně podle návodu. Zrovna teď by se mu nějaký návod hodil. Vůbec totiž netuší co by měl dělat. Myšlenkami mimo své tělo (jinak než May’Tana) dorazí až na severní terasy. Zde tlustý Myconid jménem Gasbide tančí uprostřed spór a nechává kámen a houby aby “rostly” tak jak si přeje. Aktuálně si zřejmě přeje aby rostly naprosto nesmyslně vzhůru. Toho si však Arthur nevšímá. “Poslali mě sem abych pomohl a nechal si pomoci…” řekne rozhozený čaroděj, tedy bývalý čaroděj normálním hlasem. Vůbec mu nedojde že ho Myconid neslyší. Ten však ucítí vibrace a rychle se otočí. O chvilku později je Arthur obalený spórami. “HA! Površan! Konečně! V to jsem doufal! Že tě sem pošlou! Povídej! Mluv! Z čeho stavíte na povrchu?!” Arthur Myconida poslouchá sotva na půl. “Eh, cože? No z kamení.. Z cihel a tak..” “Cihla! To je ono! To je to co mi chybí!! Řekni mi, Masáku! Jakou má cihla hustotu?!” Ztracený člen rodu Sun je ve své hlavě stále u myšlenek na školu. Myconidův povel se s tou vzpomínkou spojí a Arthur odpovídá jako by byl u zkoušky. “Hustota cihly závisí na jejím složení a způsobu pálení. Zde jsou známé hustoty všech materiálů využívaných při výrobě cihel: Běžná pálená červená má hustotu 45 liber na krychlovou stopu nebo 1,920 kilogramů na metr krychlový. Trpasličí cihly z kaleného kovu se pohybují kolem 7,208 kg/m3. Skleněné cihly elfů mají 2580kg/m3 a konečně klasické očarované mramorové cihly používané Netherilem mohou dosahovat až 15,380 kg/m3.” Chcete to v nových jednotkách, nebo výpočet jak dlouho by trvala trasmutace?” Arthurovi ani nedochází že mohl naplnit své hipsterské a malířské já dokonalým obrazem který zachycuje jedinečný moment. Jmenoval by se “Zaražený Myconid”. Gasbide se probere až po nějaké době. “Dobře! Rozměry! Jdeme Pálit!” “Cože?” “Rozměry cihly!” “215mm x 112,5mm x 65mm.. Cože?” “Stavíme palác!” “To nebude moc velkej..” “Cože?!” “...aha.. cože?” “Palác!” Jak myconid to slovo vykřikne proletí Arthurovou otevřenou hlavou obraz. Na planině tvořené z otevřených tlam a zubů stojí šílená struktura která se táhne až k hořící obloze. Dvě věže propletené mezi sebou jako krky žiraf stoupají k točícímu se víru ohně nad ním. Na jeho konci dva hrady velikosti paláců postavené jako řvoucí paviání hlavy. Obrovské bludiště celé přikryté obrovskou hořící kozí lebkou jejichž oči jsou černé obsidianové nádvoří. Gaping Maw is inspired by First Edition Demogorgon To Arthura probere. “Cože?” “Palác! Postavíme palác! Velký! Hodný Auramyca!” Arthur ještě chvilku spolupracuje a pomáhá Myconidům stvořit z kamene cihlu. Gasbide mezitím pomocí meld stone stvoří pec na cihly. To vrátí Arthura do kontextu. “Jak jste to udělal?” “Magie!” “Cože?” Arthur vidí že Myconid nepoužil žádnou formuli ani gesto. Arthur se zamyslí. Detect magic mu funguje, sorccerer to není. Divine Magic? Těžko Magie přírody? Možná. “To za vás dělá příroda, že?” “Ne! To já! Magie!” Arthur na Myconida kouká a ten přestane vyrábět pec a příjde k člověku. “Pomůžu! Pomohl jsi! Ztratils magii! Neztratils! Máš! Je tu!” Gasbide do Arthura šťouchá a ukazuje kolem něj. Nějaká Aura? “Co čumíš, sem čum. Čaruj, co jsi čaroval?” “Já nevím. Třeba tohle..” řekne Arthur a očaruje svoji hůl pomocí Shillelagh. Gasbide ho praští. “Ne! To neděláš ty! To příroda! Kytičky! Nesmysl! Použíj tohle!” Arthur kouká jak Gasbide ukazuje vedle něj. “Ale já nemám z čeho!” “Ale máš! Magie je tady!” Arthur si chvilku myslí že mu Gasbide ukázuje na srdce a div neomdlí, ale ukáže se že Myconid myslí jeho Kámen Mudrců. “Drží se kolem! Nemůže do tebe! Magie je všude! V tobě! V kameni! V houbě! Ve tvé lodi!” Arthur poslouchá. “Kořínky! Vařím je! Hihihi. Každopádně! Musíš jí přesouvat! Ne skrz sebe! Okolo! Jinam! Sem!” Bývalý čaroděj kouká na dokonalou kamennou cihlu kterou mu Gasbide podává. “Umím očarovat kameny, můžu to zkusit stejně.. Ale co concentrace?” “Ne! Není žádné zkusím!” Gasbide ho znovu praští “Udělej to! A nebo to nedělej! A žádný očarovat! Něco cos uměl a neumíš! Dělej! A blbost.. Cihla se koncentruje! Vzduch se soustředí! Magie drží sama! Nedrž magii! Nech to na ní!” Arthur s nervy v koncích prostě poslechne. Nedává mu to nejmenší smysl, ale použije své kouzlo Longstrider které mu dává rychlost na cihlu. A něco se stane. Arthur cítí že část jeho moci, moci o které necítil že jí má, přejde do kamene. Prošla skrz Arthura. On sám jí nikdy neměl a nemá ji ani teď. Čaroděj cití že je cihla kouzelná. Gasbide mu jí vrazí do ruky a vrátí se k pečení cihel. Arthur Sun kouká na svou cihlu zbytek dne kdy měl pracovat v kruhu stavitelů. The Sneak Peak May’Tana strávila několik posledních hodin uklidňováním sebe sama a snahou přivést své tělo do absolutní klidu kdy by se jí podařil kýžený stav. Jak se uklidní její smysly zbystřují. Cítí jak se jí spóry lepí po oblečije a svědí. Soustředí se a vyžene tento pocit z hlavy. Cítí své oblečení na své kůži a dovolí své hlavě aby na to zapoměla. Slyší okolo chodící Myconidy a donutí své tělo aby je nevnímalo. Takto postupně zbavuje svou fyzickou schránku všech zábran které by jí zabraňovaly vstoupit do astrální pláně. Vše podle toho jak řekl Sovereign Basidia. Poprvé když se jen lehce přiblíží tak jí vyruší zvuk hudby která odněkud vychází. Fyzická, uchem slyšitelná hudba, zpěv. May’Tanu to tak překvapí že se okamžitě probere a musí začít znovu. O hodinu později se jí konečně opustit vlastní tělo. Z jejími zády se vzdáší stříbrný vlasec který vede do jejího těla na zemi. Astral Projection Její tělo. May’Tana se ve své astrální formě otočí a pozoruje sebe samu jak sedí na zemi a nad ní se tyčí Sovereign Basidia. Kouká na své vlastní tělo jak sedí na zemi. Totiž klečí. May se zarazí, ona neklečela. To není její oblečení. A její tvář nemá tak ostré rysy. Není to totiž ona. Je to on. Vše proběhlo ve zlomku vteřiny a May’Tana se probere s rychlým nádechem a zjistí že kouká na Fialovou houbu. Odpovědí jí je trpělivé čekání. May’Tana se dlouze vydechne a zkusí to znovu. Na konci dne, se konečně vše povede. Drow-efčino já opustí její tělo a postupuje po spórách myconidů jako po síti. May’Tana vyletí vzhůru a užívá si nový pocit volnosti. Astral Travel Je čas dát se do práce. May’Tana proletí nad Basidiou a s obtížemi opustí hustý mrak spór. Teď už chápe co tím Sovereign myslel když mluvil o tom že to spóry ulehčují. May je přesvědčená že bez nich to nelze, zatím je schopná posouvat se po kusech starých spór ve vzduchu sadu. Stačí jí jen chvilka. Stačí nahlédnout. Její já proletí nad Facesem který právě míří tam kam se snaží dostat. Proletí nad palisádou Zurkhwoodů a mezi dvojicí viditelně zapletených a oživených klepetnatců kteří stojí jako stráž těsně za palisádou. Potom po příkrém kopci vzhůru. Zde její astrální já vidí ohavnou zahradu tvořenou houbami. Ne, to nejsou houby. Jsou to těla humanoidů. Některá se ještě hýbou a jiná umírají bolestí kterou nemůže skrze houbový porost a plíseň ve svých ústech vykřiknout. A mezi nimi.. Mezi nimi se plazí ohavná houba, spíše slimák tvořený stejnou hmotou a porostlý boláky s proříznutou pusou ze které stoupají bubliny jak zpívá. Tento výjev s výkřikem May’Tanu probere. Její křik se ozve skrze celý Neverlight Grove. “Facesi! Stůj! Nechoď tam!” Faces se omluví Breberilovi který nechápe co se stalo, protože nic neslyšel a odchází do tábora. The Melding Po osmi hodinách se skupina sejde v táboře. Všichni mají důležité novinky a začnou je chrlit jeden přes druhého. Největší má ovšem May’Tana a proto postupně všichni utichnou a poslouchají jí. Faces mluví o podobných věcech a o Dámě a přivítacím rituálu. Jimjar, který se přidal ke kruhu průzkumníků mluví o tom že Rasharoo, vůdce kruhu, nevěří Phylovi a že má připravený únikový plán. Abdul mluví o shambling moundu a Loobamubovi, i o tom že Myconidové řeší problém se slizy. Teprve až když všichni dostanou to co chtěli ze svých hrudníku dojde skupině že Arthur celou dobu nepromluvil. Oči se otočí k němu. Ten zvedne zrak od předmětu ve své ruce. Úžas v jeho obličeji mluví za vše, ačkoliv nic nevysvětluje. Je chvilku ticho a pak se z rozjařeného obličeje, s mnohem větším nadšením než by člověk od podobné věty čekal, ozve: “Já mám cihlu!”. Tábor o chvilku později navštíví dvojici Sovereignů kteří přišli oznámit že jestli se hrdinové budou zúčastňovat meldingů, tak začínají za chvilku. Sovereign Basidia Hrdinové chvilku rozmýšlejí jak moc bezpečné je sdílet myšlenky s celou jeskyní myconidů chvilku po tom co zjistili že se tu pravděpodobně chystá nějaká levárna do kteří musejí být někteří myconidové zapletení. Nebo alespoň Phylo. Skupina nakonec vyrazí ke svým respektivním kruhům. Všechny kruhy stojí kolem svých mohyl a pomalu se vlní ve velkých mračnech svých spór. Abdulův kruh lovců již svůj melding začal. Abdul se připojí a vstoupí do mraku spór. Válečník čekal podobnou věc jako je společný chat. Meldingové spóry jsou ale něco hodně jiného. Abdula zaplaví smršť pocitů a vjemů. Cítí každého Myconida ve svém kruhu. Cítí jejich pocity a strachy. Loobamub celou konverzaci jakýmsi způsobem směřuje. Aktuální tématem se zdají být slizy. Zdá se, že něco přitahuje nejrůznější druhy slizů a podobných stvoření jako je například Shambling Mound přímo do Neverlight Grovu. Abdul cítí názory a strachy různých myconidů. Jeden z nich například vyjadřuje svůj neklid z jejich přítomnosti. Popálený myconid v jeho hlavě který odnášel žluté ochre jelly byl znovu položen do země aby působil jako hnojivo pro nové spóry. Podobné věci, se podle všeho, dějí stále častěji. Myconidové chvilku meldingují ohledně důvodu proč se slizy k háji stahují a potom pokračují dalšími věcmi. Loobamub vyjadřuje vděk Abdulovi za jeho pomoc se Shambling Moundem. V mysli vůdce kruhu lovců Abdul a ostatní cítí potřebuji požádat Abdula o pomoc i s rodinou Gricků která trápí tunely některý ze směrů. Více informací má kruh průzkumníků. Někteří Myconidové mají pocit že by to Abdul zvládl sám. Loobamub tomu ale nevěří. Potom se pozornost přesune na samotného Abdula. Trpaslík cítí jak se houby velice něžně a neinvazivně šťourají v jeho hlavě. Najdou tam strach z toho co čeká v zahradě vítání. Kruh se k tomu vyjadřuje různými pocity pro které Myconidové nemají jména. Loobamubův přístup je podobný jako Abdulův, nakonec trpaslíka velice konejšivě uklidňuje obrazem toho jak sám odhání ze svého kruhu Phylovy probuzené Zurkhwoody. Potom se myconidové vrhnou na Abdulův skrytý strach o život Chara. Ostatní Myconidové Abdula který odmítá strach přiznat konejší a mluví o kruhu života a smrti. Vysvětlují že smrt je přirozenou součástí života. Trpaslík se čím dál víc zavírá sám do sebe a povzbudivé řeči odmítá. Arthur mezitím u Gasbida vede jakousi válku. Zbytek jeho myconidů stojí ve stínu jeho mysli. Gasbide hovoří o nejrůznějších plánech které má pro kolonii. Všechny jsou myšlené s dobrým srdcem a jediné co tlustého myconida trápí je dobro kolonie a sadu. Jeho plány jsou ovšem šílené. A to je pravé slovo. Jeho nekonečné paláce které stoupají k hořící obloze a bludiště pokrytá kozími lebkami s hořícími oky se táhnou skrze Underdark. Některé z nich dokonce vystřelují skrze “strop” na povrch. Vize Myconidího Paláce v mysli Gasbida Arthur si uvědomuje Gasbidovo šílenství. Gaping Maw, jak Myconid nazval dvouhlavou pevnost až nepříjemně připomíná Demogorgonu. Bývalému čaroději je jasné že šílený myconid čerpá své nápady ze samotného Abyssu. Gasbidovy velké plány jsou Arthurem bourány skrze problémy světla, vody, umístění myconidů a dalších problémů. Ve finále si ale Arthur uvědomuje že to vůdce kruhu myslí dobře. Jeho plány jsou šílené, ale s dobrým úmyslem. Gasbidovi záleží na prostoru Myconidů, staží se vyrovnat s rychlostí líhnutí nových myconidů, s přísuny vody a podobnými věcmi. Zbytek jeho kruhu řeší přízemní věci jako oheň při pálení cihel či snad podivně ohlý roh jeskyně který někdo chtěl rovný. Než se Arthur naděje uběhne celý melding před jeho očima. Faces mezitím v kruhu mistrů zjišťuje jestli existuje možnost jak se s jeho novými přáteli domluvit. Breberil oslavuje Facesův nápad s přehlídkou a je si jistý že ho dáma uvítá. Warforged si dává pozor na všechno co Myconidové přenášejí. Několikrát do konverzace vstoupí a snaží se přenést konverzaci k zahradě vítání nebo Yestabrodovi. Breberil a ostatní mu v tom malinko brání. Faces se nakonec pokusí vše obejít a znovu se věnuje svému úkolu který od Breberila dostal. Myconidové se vrací zpět k tomu co vlastně chtěli. Ukazují návštěvníka který stojí upřostřed jejich sadu a mluví s velkým myconidem, pravděpodobně Yestabrodem. Svirfneblin mluví o věcech jako je průchod uličkou, házení kytice, dort a rozbíjení talířů. “Svatba” proletí Facesovi hlavou. A v tu chvilku se pro něj i ostatní v jeho meldingu vše změní. Svataba. Nové slovo. Myconidové se můžou přetrhnout. Faces právě téměř omylem zodpověděl otázku o které nevěděl že si jí Breberil pokusil položit. Bardovi ale dojde proč jejich poslední konverzace nefungovala. Myconidové neznali správná slova. To co se ve skutečnosti chystá není příchod někoho, je to svatba. Najednou do sebe začínají zapadat věci. Způsoby oslav a dárků. Něco co můžou dát jako dárek na přivítanou. Facesovi se okamžitě dá v hlavě jedna a jedna dohromady. Někteří Myconidové mu myšlenku potvrdí. Je to tak, jak se Faces bál. May’Tana je mezitím zavřená v jakémsi myšlenkovém boji. Phylo a jeden další myconid vedou názorovou válku proti Basidiovi a jeho myconidovi. Drow-elfka opakovaně do diskuze vstupuje a snaží se jí jaksi korigovat. Ale fakt že některé Phylovy metody opravdu fungují a to že považuje Basidiu pouze za zpátečnického to dost kazí. Ve finále je vidět že není naděje. Myconidové jsou příliš “jednoduší” na to aby pochopili koncept démonické invaze. Jejich dětský přístup nechápe věci jako zradu, lež, snahu ublížit, zájem o něco jiného než o dobro kolonie nebo sadu a dokonce ani smrt. Drow-elfka vše vysvětluje hrdinům v jejich táboře. Abdul se znovu vyptává na sovereignovy svitky, ale odpovědí je mu pouze že má čekat. Hrdinové se dokonce spojí se Stoolem a konečně docení jak moc malý výhonek dospěl díky jejich společné cestě. Stoolovi to sice lichotí, ale sám chápe že moc nenadělá. Nakonec plán skončí u toho že zítra zahradu navštíví a uvidí co můžou dělat. Stool jim svou důvěrou v ně, dodá odvahu, je si jistý že všechno zvládnou vyřešit jako vždy. Garden of Welcome Cestou na místo setkání se Sovereighnem Phylem hrdiny zastavuje Sovereighn Basidia. Abdul si automaticky přikrývá obličej, protože čeká že je vůdce myconidů naspóruje. Nic takového se ovšem nestane. Fialová houba na ně pouze zamává a velice nezvykle naznačí prstem před svojí “pusou” že mají být potichu Tohle gesto se absolutně mine účinkem, protože všichni vědí, že Myconidové nemají sluch. Mothley crew následuje Sovereighna až do jedné ze vgzdálenějších částí sadu. Zde jejich podivně se chovající průvodce poklekne a začne se hrabat v zemi. Skupina ho sleduje, zatímco vyndavá ze země plesinvý obal na svitek. Potom ho předá Abdulovi a pokusí se svými neexistujícími ústy o úsměv a odchází. Abdul svitek okamžitě roztahuje. Dle rychlé kontroly to vypadá, že se jedná o svitek Protection against Fiends. May’Thana to komentuje tím, že to vypadá že nejsou jediní, kdo v zahradě vítání očekává démony. Po setkání se Sovereighnem Phylem hrdinové vyrážejí do kruhu Growerů. Jsou rychle pozdraveni okolo procházejícím Stoolem a vůdcem kruhu Growerů Yrbetopem. Ten je propustí dále, kde se před nimi rozestoupí palisáda z oživlých Zurkhwoodů. Za ní stojí dvojice podivných bytostí. Klepetnatci, kteří vypadají jako by drželi stráž se rozestoupí a dovolí hrdinům aby si je prohlédli, zatímco prochází mezi nimi. Obě dvě bytosti mají popraskané krunýře, ze kterých vyrůstají houby a spórové paličky. Není pochyb, že se jedná o sporeservanty. May’Thana se rozhlédne po překvapené skupině s pohledem “To ještě nic není.” Chuul spore servant Skupina stoupá vzhůru do zahrady vítání. Phylova nedočkavost visí ve vzduchu. Po vystoupání na plošinu, která se drží nad celým Neverlight Grovem, konečně hrdinům dojde proč. Slabé mumlání je čím dál hlasitější, jak hrdinové dosáhnou na vrchol, kde se změní v symfonii sténání, breku a volání o pomoc. Jediné světlo vychází z několika málo svítících hub okolo okraje, ale dokonce i v této lehké záři se nedá přehlédnout zdroj těchto zvuků. Více než tucet hlav bytostí z Underdarku kouká ven ze země, zatímco mech a houby rostou všude kolem nich a přes ně. Jeden hlas zavolá nahlas v Undercommonu. Drow-elfka, která z posledních sil bojuje o svůj hlas. “Prosím… Za vaše bohy světla… Zabijte mne!” Podaří se jí pohnout v jejím živém hrobě a v jedné ruce zvedne pavoučí medailon, který je pomocí mechu napůl srostlý s její rukou. Jak se zvedne, ukáže hrdinům, že polovina její hlavy a obličeje je shnilá, porostlá mechem a ta druhá zůstává v místě, odkud ji zvedla. Zbytek jejího těla pokrývají stovky malých rostoucích hub. “The Great Seeder … Past …Ona.. je …Lady of decay … Zuggtmoy!” Po May’Thanině překladu se hrdinové podívají jeden na druhého. Skupina se rychle dovtípí, že se mělo jednat o Drowskou jednotku, která měla za úkol je najít. Je zároveň jisté, že se jedná o skupinu Drowů, o které mluvili Phylo i Basidia. Muchomůrkovitý sovereighn však pokračuje dopředu. Skučení obětí zahrady z ničeho nic nabere nový tón strachu, jak se něco velkého pohybuje skrze nečistou terasu. Nechutná larvovitá bytost vystoupá před hrdiny a ukazuje pouze náznaky toho, že kdysi musela být myconidem. Yestabrod, Leader of the Circle of Masters “Vítejte cestovatelé.” “Vítejte cestovatelé.” Zohavený myconid prská a brblá, jak mluví skrze svoji nepřirozenou pusu a v myslích hrdinů zároveň. Sovereighn Phylo k němu udělá krok a Abdul ho okamžitě chytí vzadu za krkem. Yestabrod, vůdce kruhů Masterů mezitím pokračuje. “Jste tu na zkoušku svatby?” “Jste tu na zkousku svatby?” “Přátelé nevěsty nebo jejího nastávajícího?” “Přátelé nevěsty nebo jejího nastávajícího?” “Nepodstatné!” “Nepodstatné!” “Nech vás láska Velké Semeničky obejme, až se stanete jedním s jejím vyvoleným, Velkým Tělem.” “Nech vás láska Velké Semeničky obejme, až se stanete jedním s jejím vyvoleným, Velkým Tělem.” Hrdinové tuší co se stane a připravují své zbraně. V tu samou chvíly zahrada s děsivým křikem ožívá a její “plody” začínají pomalu bezmyšlenkovitě vstávat. K nim se připojuje dvojice myconidů z kruhu Masterů. Strhne se bitva. Zatímco Faces a May’Thana drží Yestabrodovi útoky, Abdul bojuje s přibíhajícími Drow-elfy a sovereighnem Phylem. Sovereighn v jejich myslích volá, že jím nechce ublížit, zatímco proti trpaslíkovi posílá jedovaté spóry. Jimjar vystřelí několik neúspěšných šípů a jeden, který zasáhne velký bolák na Yestabrodově těle. Jedovatá bolák vybuchne v mrak nakažlivých spór a rozkašle Atrhura, který k obrovskému červovi právě přibíhal s rozzářenou holí. Abdul si poněkud vyděšeně uvědomuje, že bývalý vůdce kruhu Masterů má boláky po celém těle. V tu samou chvíli kdy Abdul takticky přemýšlí nad tím, jak nebezpečné mohou spóry být, otevře Yestabrod svou nechutnou a nepřirozenou tlamu a za podivného, nelidského, chrchlavého zvuku vyšle proti hrdinům spórový dech. Zasaženi jsou všichni, ale Facesovo robotické tělo nemůže být nakaženo a Abdulova trpasličí výdrž si s nemocí lehce poradí. Pozvracený Jimjar schovává svou kuši a vyráží k římse, aby varoval sovereighna Basidiu. Zbytek mezitím útočí na Yestabroda, který byl identifikován jako největší hrozba. Jeho sporeservanti myconidové a sovereighn Phylo mezitím doráží na silného Abdula. May’Thanina hůl drtí Yestabrodův obličej a jedno z chapadel pronikne jeho okem a zmutovaného myconida oslepí. Ten vyzvrací slova “Lady will be wed!” Facesovi urážky mířené proti Dámě padají na úrodnou půdu. Boj trvá ještě pár vteřin. Yestabrodovi jedovaté útoky zraní nejen May’Thanu a Facese. Mezitím se vzadu Abdul směje sovereighnovi, který zkouší již třetí, jinak barevný oblak spór. Trpasličí odolnost drží nad Aresovým clericem ocharnou ruku. Jimjar mezitím seskočil z vysoké římsy a podařilo se mu nezabít se. Faces sleduje, jak tělo drowského spore servanta, které před chvílí srazil na zem Arthur svou holí, v reakci na Yestabrodovo mručení exploduje v jedovaté spóry. Cestou si stihl všimnout, že se dvojice Chuulů nepřipojila do bitvy. Zatímco Arthurova zářící hůl nachází svůj cíl v Yestabrodově ohavném těle, chytá Abdul Phyla, který v hlavách hrdinů křičí “Vy to nechápete!” V tu samou chvíli, kdy May’Thanina hůl chapadel rozdrtí Yestabrodův obličej, sráží Abdul sovereighna Phyla k zemi. Hrdinové se podívají jeden na druhého, zatímco obě těla dopadají na zem. Po Abdulově větě “Ale chápeme...” Umírající muchomůrka dokončí svou větu. “Vy to nechápete…” “Ona.” “Je.” “Tady.” V tu chvíli Yestabrodovo tělo exploduje v masivním mraku jedovatých spór. Po smrti myconidské larvy mají hrdinové konečně příležitost prohlédnout si zbytek Zahrady Vítání. V zadní půlce této plošiny lze skrze záhon plísně hub a mrtvol zahlédnout humanoidí bytost. Arthur a ostatní vyrazí k tomuto shromáždení. Hubený humanoid bílé barvy se oddělí od davu a blíží se k nim, zatímco si jeden prohlíží druhého. Zatímco se postava blíží, rozlévá se zahradou ozvěna, přycházející z mlhavé části terasy. Kakofonie kvílejících hlasů, které se spojují dohromady jako nějaká podivná, úchylná hudba. Zpívající hlavy zasazené v Zahradě Vítání začínají kvílet a bublat. Přidávají se k děsivé písni. Skrze mlhu, která zahaluje malou cavernu, vidí hrdinové zástup bytostí zodpovědných za tuto melodii. Jejich těla jsou téměř humanoidní, s kusy zářivých mechů a plesnivými houbami, které tvoří podivné vzory v jejich rozkládajících se tělech. Jejich hlasy bodají hrdiny do jejich myslí svým šílenstvím i radostí. From rocky bed to toodstool rose, From chaos dark, her love She shows. Wish! Yearn! Laugh! The Lady will be wed! Crave! Hunger! Dance! Her joyous spores will spread! Youth is gone, beauty rots, Araumycos and Zuggtmoy! Joined together, heart to heart, Becoming one ‘til death do part! Hail! Hail! Hail! Hrdinové sledují jak se k nim z nácviku svatby blíží jedna z družiček a trojice chamberlainů. Chamberlain and Bridesmaid of Zuggtmoy Zuggtmoyina družička, květinová bytost s vágně humanoidními tvary, promluví k hrdinům naléhavým, lehce nakřáplým hlasem. “Honem! Honem! Pomalu začínáme, na svá místa!” Její křehké tělo je pokryto závoji z bioluminescentních hub a tvrdýmy houbovitýmy výrůstky. Abdul pozoruje trojci Chamberlainů, kteří kolem něj procházejí směrem k prasklému Yestabrodovu tělu. Chamberlain of Zuggtmoy je hmota modrého mechu s tím nejslabším náznakem obličeje, umístěným uprostřed zarostlé hlavy. Jeho mechaté pěsti vypadají silně. Faces si narozdíl od horkohlavého Abdula dobře uvědomují, že jejich malá skupina bez plošných kouzel není schopná porazit svatebčany. Arthur se shýbá k mrtvé kapitánce Drowské družiny a sundavá z ní ničím neporostlý studded leather a shortsword. V poslední chvíli si také u jejího pasu všimne mechem a plísní nedotknutého váčku. Po rychlém pohledu na váček do něj hodí oba předměty a připne ho ke svému pasu. Následují proto družičku a zabírají svá místa v dvou řadách svatebčanů. May’Thana i ostatní se zájmem sledují, jak družička rozhrne mech na zádech nejbližšího Chamberlaina a vstoupí do něj. Ihned potom vystoupí z jiného Chamberlaina, stojícího na pódiu. K tomu se mezitím blíží trojce Chamberlainů, kteří táhnou tělo mrtvého myconida. Mrtvý, zmutovaný slimák je položen do středu pódia, tak aby jeho rozdrcený slintající obličej mířil směrem k svatebčanům. Zatímco jím běhá mráz po zádech, přemýšlejí jak může mrtvý červ fungovat jako oddávající. Téměř jako odpovědí na tuto otázku je přicházející starý známý. Myconid Voshoor, kterého Mothely crew potkala v zatočených tunelech pod Gracklestughem. Svatebčané se uklidní a nácvik obřadu započne. Uličkou prochází jedna z družiček, zaujímající místo Zuggtmoy a u oltáře na ní čeká Chamberlain, vyplňuje místo jejího nastávajícího. Voshoor pomalu zvedá Yestabrodovu “hlavu” a předstírá jeho hlas. “Drazí svatebčané, sešli jsme se zde abychom spojili dvě bytosti v jednu... Zuggtmoy, The Lady of Rot and Decay, Demon queen of Fungi, will be wed to the Great Body, the One and Only, Araumycos.” Až v tuto chvíli Abdulovi dochází na nácviku čí svatby to právě je. The Size of Araumycos Abdul rozdává svým společníkům vyděšené, překvapené pohledy. Na Facesův pokyn se hrdinové vzdálí ze svatby, nikým ze svatebčanů nepovšimnuti. Facesova zvědavost vede hrdiny směrem k druhé straně balkónu. Yggmorgus and the Garden of Rot Hrdinové blížící se k balkónu mají výhled na obrovskou fialovou houbu, kterou prvně zahlédli při svém příchodu do Neverlight Grove. Neexistuje žádná jasná reference, podle které by se z této vzdálenosti dala posoudit výška houbové věže. Tisíce malých hub vyrůstají z hlavního stonku, který se sám rozděluje do několika desítek menších výhonků, každý dost dlouhý na to, aby jeho klobouk měl velikost střechy velké věže. Podlaha kaverny okolo stonku je pokryta kobercem. Přizračné světlo vychází skrz úzká okna, vyřezaná do silného stonku, zatímco se ze stejného místa vylévá stejná kakofonie nepříjemné hudby, která byla slyšet dříve. May’Thana hudbu dobře poznává. Zápach hniloby a rozkladu obaluje skupinu a hrozí že pronikne jejich masem a nakazí jejich duše. Navzdory tomuto výjevu se hrdinové stále blíží k okraji římsy, shlížející dolu na okolí obrovské houby Yggmorgus. Yggmorgus Zatímco se hrdinové blíží, získávají čím dál lepší představu o tom, co je pravým děsem obklopujícím Yggmorgus. Římsa na které stojí je ve skutečnosti půlměsícem, který po obou stranách klesá na podlahu caverny. Je pokryta kobercem mechu, hub a desítkami nafouklých boláků. Na zemi se mísí jezírka nechutných kapalin a slizů, z nichž některá bublají a jiná vysychají. Hrdinové rozeznávají tvary uvnitř každého z těchto nádorovitých boláků. Většina z nich jsou humanoidi a zbytek vyplňují bytosti jako grickové, noticové, a obří pavouci. Další podstatnou součástí velké zahrady děsu je Faerzress, v tomto případě fialový. Téměř jako na povel se jeden z boláků vedle hrdinů zachvěje a vybuchne. Hutný mrak spór a tmavých kyselých tekutin vylétne ven, zatímco hrdinové slyší pronikavý křik agonie a děsu. Uvnitř boláku zůstal jeden z drowích skautů, nebo alespoň to, co z něj zbylo. Kromě obličeje, bílých dlouhých vlasů a breastplatu je nemožné rozlišit, kde drow končí a hniloba a houby, které ho požírají, začínají. Drow se chabě otřese a jeho křik vystoupá ještě na vyšší tóninu. Křičí, dokude se svým pohledem nesetká s pohledem May’Thany. V tu chvilku z ničeho nic ztichne a krátký moment klidu nahradí děs v jeho očích. Ihned potom se jeho panenky protočí v jakési bizarní euforii, jak jeho tělo povolí a pomalu klesne zpátky do bahna. Skrz celou cavernu, hlasité skučení a brek agonie odpovídá na drowův řev ve strašidelném, ohlušujícím chorálu. Řev celé zahrady děsu v sobě utopí ostatní zvuky, až se eventuelně ztiší zpět do tiché kombinace kvílení a bublání. Celý stonek obrovské houby sebou zachvěje, téměř jakoby se snažil vyjádřit potěšení. Drow Elf Jako by toho na skupinu nebylo dost, sleduje čtveřice hrdinů šílený tanec, který se odehrává pod nimy. Stovky deformovaných bytostí tancují okolo základny vysoké věže. Oslavující jsou podivnou sbírkou humanoidů a mnoha dalších ras. Všichni mají nádory, boláky a shnilé kusy masa po svých tělech. Doprovází je tančící houby, zapletené a zmutované, aby připomínaly humanoidy. Mezi nimy hrdinové vidí drowy tančící, jakoby jim tály kosti. Duergary křičící v radosti a zvracející sliz a dokonce smějící se nothicy, jak skáčou a rozhazují rukama. Bolák ve zdi vedle nich naposled vyzvrací svůj obsah a drow, jehož smrti byli před chvílí svědky, vyráží po půlměsícové plošině, aby se přidal k děsivému tanci. Šílenství Zuggtmoy se vplíží do mysli všech sledujících. Arthur a Faces se v děsu stahují a chystají se vrátit zpět do bezpečné části Neverlight Grove. Abdul a May’Thana se však nehýbají. Jak se dvojce pokusí své přátele probudit, připojí se k May’Thanině out of body experience. Výhled na děsivou věž je nahrazen vizí. Stáčející se schodiště a balkóny jsou vyřezány do vnitřku velké věže. Interiér je nasvícen zářivými chomáčky mechu. Ve středu prázdného prostoru se vznáší humanoidní postava. Ženská ve svých tvarech, ale nepřirozeně vysoká, tvořena houbami a mechem.Je třikrát tak větší, než houbí družičky, které pobíhají nahoru a dolu po točitých schodištích a starají se o velkou Dámu. Pobrukují podivnou, klidnou píseň, jak pomalu tkají vlákna, ze kterých dělají krásné šaty. Další z nich pomalu snášejí myceliovou zástěru přes tvář bohyně rozkladu, jakoby to byl svatební závoj. Zuggtmoy, the Demon Queen of Fungi Tvář královny hub se ve vizi z ničeho nic probere. Její oči se otevřou jak se podívá směrem proti beztělým pohledům Motley Crew. Její pohled se setká s pohledem May’Tany a šílenství Démona se spojí s myslí mladé Drow-elfky. The Lady Hrdinové proberou Abdula, zírajícího do zdi a jednohlasně se schodnou že je čas jít. Leaving Neverlight Grove Po tom co se skupina okolo dvojce Chuulů vrátí do svého tábora, se setkají s Jimjarem, který tam na ně již čeká. Rusharoo, vůdce kruhu průzkumníků, za kterým Jimjara poslal Basidia má prý připravený únikový plán a všichni myconidové ve velkém sadu se připravují k odchodu. Skupina uvědomující si korupční vliv Zuggtmoy začíná mít strach z komunikačních spór ostatních myconidů. Nejen proto, je May’Tana jediná, kdo se spojí se sovereighnem Basidia, po jeho příchodu do tábora. Sovereighn Basidia opakuje otázku, se kterou May’Tanu poslal do zahrady vítání. “Je to tak zlé?” May’Tana starostlivému vůdci sadu popisuje vše, co za palisádou probuzených Zurkhwoodů viděli. Sovereighnův výraz se změní. “Je. Děkujeme vám.” Fialový myconid působí, jakoby se chystal odejít. Abdul při pohledu na umírajícího Chara prosí May’Tanu aby zopakovala trpaslíkovu prosbu ohledně svitku proti kletbám. Sovereighn se smutkem v hlase vysvětluje, že drakovi nemůže pomoc. May’Tana překládá pár dalších slov a zjišťuje, co plánují Myconidové dělat. Sovereighn Basidia jí uklidňuje, že návrat k nomádskému stylu života nebude pro myconidy problém. Arthur mezitím dlouze přemýšlí nad tím, jak rozlišit myconidy od těch infikovaných. Jeho první test je proveden na Stoolovi, kterého přivedl Faces po odchodu Sovereighna Basidii. Vzhledem ke strachu z nakažlivých spór je May’Tana jediná, kdo se odváží se Stoolem spojit. Ničemu nepomáhá Arthur pobíhající po táboře s rouškou přes obličej a kouřícími lahvičkami v rukách. Drow-elfka překládá slova skupiny a loučí se se Stoličkou. Až teprve naivita a nechuť pochopit okolní svět ukázala hrdinům, jak výjimečný, odvážný a bystrý malý myconidek je. Jeho sen, stát se novým Sovereighnem jeho lidu se nyní zdá více pravděpodobný. Stool potvrzuje, že chce zůstat se svým lidem a že toto je místo, kde se jejich cesty rozdělí. Díky Myconidskému vnímání času to však pro stoličku není ani zdaleka tak smutná událost, jako pro zbytek skupiny. Vše je ještě umocněno tím, že se vystrašení hrdinové bojí se Stoolem spojit osobně. Nakonec May’Tana malý myconidský výhonek obejme a popřeje mu mnoho štěstí. Arthur Stoolovi pod jeho klobouk schová svou magickou cihlu. Stool všem hrdinům ve své dětské mluvě poděkuje, rychle se rozloučí a odchází za zbytkem své rasy, z nichž dobrých 30 opouští Neverlight Grove. Odcházející vede Sovereighn Basidia doprovázený Loobamabem a Rusharooem. Za davem myconidů cupitá malý Stoleček, zrychlený Arthurovou cihlou. Zatímco se ostatní chystají opustit sad, modlí se Abdul k Arovi. Je mu totiž jasné, že jeho drak má pramalou šanci v tunelech Underdarku přežít. Dle Abdulova odhadu zbývají drakovi dva dny. Jakmile dokončí svou modlidbu, zahlédne trpaslík na druhé straně sadu záblesk bílého světla. Jezdec v plné zbroji s taseným mečem projíždí mezi odcházejícími myconidy, jako by vedl armádu proti zahradě vítání. Zde se zastaví a jeho kůň zaržhá. Jeho jezdec ho otočí a zlomek vteřiny to vypadá, jakoby se díval přímo na Abdula. V tu chvíli trpaslíkovi do výhledu vejde Arthur s trojicí lektvarů v ruce. Jakmile uvolní výhled, uvědomí si Abdul, že se jezdec i jeho bílý kůň změnil do podobného tvaru z bílých zářících hub. Abdul si je jistý, že dostal od svého boha znamení. Jak si ho vyložit ovšem netuší. Skupina sbalí vše co má, naloží umírajícího Chara na Arthurův vozík a opustí Neverlight. Stool, the brave myconid sprout